An attempt at conciliation
by WitchingWeatherWitch
Summary: Dumbledore tries to make Severus and Sirius wear a shirt as a symbol of conciliation.


_Note:_ Another attempt to practice my English and to entertain. You're welcome to point out any mistakes you may find.

 _Disclaimer:_ All credit to J.K.R. and her associates.

 **An attempt at conciliation**

"But Severus, it's so nice!"

Curse the old coot and his _brilliant_ ideas. Didn't work for house unity nor will it be working for me.

"And there are stars all over the back."

Why the hell did I choose to stay in this damned castle to waste my live with impertinent children and a senile old man as the leader?

"The colour is catchy either."

"Albus, it's yellow like chicken," Black noticed. Sure as hell it took all capacity of the sponge he calls brain to make this observation.

"Indeed, my dear boy, indeed. It's also a very joyful shade of colour."

After recovering from the shock of the Headmaster's declaration, Sirius began to process the facts:

1\. Albus was out of his mind, but that was nothing new.

2\. He really wanted to make him and Snivellus wear these ... _hideous_ pieces of cloth he referred to as shirts.

3\. If it were only the yellow monstrosities with sickly green, skewed stars he had to wear, he would gladly consent. The problem wasn't yet that he and Snape of all people would have to wear matching clothes ... scratch that, it _was_ a problem. Still, the worst part of it manifested in the imprint of the front: purple little angels continuously swarming the big, _sparkling_ message LET'S GET ALONG!

Minerva had a hard time schooling her expression, Sirius could see liquid collecting in her laughing eyes, her mouth was twitching dangerously.

"We don't need to _get along_ , we hardly see each other," Severus reasoned through gritted teeth.

"Order meetings," Minerva, the backstabber, coughed.

Severus rolled his eyes and took a gander at the mutt. Shouldn't Black be throwing a fit by now? Surely he just didn't want to openly agree with Severus and somehow managed to keep his big mouth shut.

"It would be such a fine-"

"No," Severus interrupted the Headmaster, whose damn twinkle instantly dimmed. With slumped shoulders the elder man looked pleadingly between the two rivals. Severus made a face but held his tongue before he could fall for Dumbledores show act.

"Thinking this over, it actually sounds like a grand idea."

All eyes shot to Sirius whose smirk widened the moment he saw Severus' stunned expression.

"Why not? I'm sure bright yellow flatters Sevy's pale complexion immensely. Who am I to deny his wardrobe an overdue revolution?"

Severus spluttered and, in the end, was rendered speechless as Dumbledore clapped his hands enthusiastically. "That's great, Sirius! Your agreement is clearly an act of adulthood. What about you, Severus?"

Expectant looks lingered on the Potions Master who would have been delighted at any Cruciatus the Dark Lord determined to throw at him, if only he could escape this nightmare.

"Severus," Minerva spoke up. "Didn't we take a bet on the last Quidditch match? I remember Gryffindor driving Slytherin into the ground. You owe me a favour."

Sirius gulped. He did surrender to Albus' wish because he'd been positive Snivellus would find a way to sneak out of this ordeal, as usual. Why was Minerva making things difficult?

"You can't be serious," Severus stated incredulously.

"Pun intended?" the witch blinked innocently.

"Minerva," Sirius stressed.

"I mean it. Wear the shirt, Severus."

"No!" the mutt wailed. It was so Gryffindor to act without thinking and wallow in regret afterwards, as usual.

"Alright," Severus hissed and grasped the ugly shirt out of Albus' hand to hold it at arm's length.

"Argh! Fuck you Snape!" Here he was, the fit-throwing barker. Black was really slow to catch on, but Severus generously decided to save his breath for better occasions.

In the meantime Albus was twinkling with his eyes, his robe and his whole condemnable attitude. "Sirius, you promised."

He did not, but it was too much to ask of a Gryffindor to realise that.

"Alright, alright," the idiot surrendered gruffy. "Where's the other shirt?" Looking expectantly at Albus' desk and then Albus himself, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, there is no other shirt."

"But-"

"I've cast a spell on this one so it will adjust to you two as soon as you put it on. Together."

Minerva made sure to remember the frozen faces of her fellow Order members for the rest of her life.


End file.
